


Want

by ogawaryoko



Series: Broken [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is horny, Cuddling gone wrong, M/M, marked non-con for someone who cannot give consent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky喜欢和Steve抱抱，然而某天夜里他们的亲密行为擦枪走火了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragontrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontrill/gifts).
  * A translation of [Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194269) by [Dragontrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontrill/pseuds/Dragontrill). 



——————————

时不时地，他睡不好。

通常是因为噩梦，因为那些明明醒后就记不得却仍因恐惧而颤抖甚至哭泣的事情。也有时候，他恨自己，却想不出这恨意的来由。

偶尔他会觉得房间里的阴暗处藏着敌人，他紧张得睡不着，不断等待那些穿着战衣或者白大褂的人出现把他带回去……带到某个地方。

今晚他只觉得孤单，觉得难以平静。他不想一个人呆在卧室里，何况又没人强行规定他要这么做，所以最终他掀开棉被，下床，光着脚走到门口。透窗而入的夜灯在他赤裸的身体上打起阴影。纽约是座不夜城。

大多数情况下他还能记得这是纽约；不过他是否记得，也并不重要。

他走出卧室来到起居室，头顶立刻响起一个礼貌而优雅的男声：“需要任何帮助吗，Master Barnes？”JARVIS问。

Bucky抬头看看又垂下眼睛，什么也没回答。如果他做了什么麻烦事，JARVIS会向人报告的，他知道。JARVIS始终监控一切，还会在他做噩梦或者害怕有人躲在房间里、要来追捕他时提供帮助。但JARVIS只是一个声音。

“队长在睡觉。”JARVIS提醒着推开隔壁卧室房门的Bucky。没关系。Bucky走过硬木地板，爬上那张大床。

Steve立刻醒了，坐起来。“Bucky？”

Bucky爬到他身上轻叹着；Steve还坐着不动，十分耐心地望着他。“你还好吗，Buck？又做噩梦？”

他不要Steve坐着。他伸手扼住对方喉咙向下推到枕头上。

“Sir！”JARVIS说，“需要帮助吗？”

Bucky蹭到Steve身边躺下，钻进棉被，脑袋枕着Steve结实的肩膀打了个呵欠。Steve的手臂就环住他。

“没事，JARVIS，”Steve说。“他没有伤到我。”

“听你的，Sir。”

Steve的身体很暖和，胸口在Bucky脸颊下微微起伏。Bucky放开他的脖子，手摸索到Steve另一侧肩膀，整个人更紧地贴了上去。和他一样，Steve也只穿了平角裤，肌肤相贴的感觉太好。

Steve转头，嘴唇落在Bucky的发间。“就想抱抱，是吗，Buck？”

Bucky哼了一声把脸颊往他颈窝里蹭。他全身都暖洋洋地，很安全；Steve的肌肉硬硬的，线条轮廓分明，不过真的粘了太久又嫌不够舒服。他开始东扭西扭，几分钟以后索性爬到Steve身上了，歪着头呼吸都吹在Steve的脸颊上。

“高兴了吗？”Steve问，声音里有些戏谑。他的手在Bucky背上来回抚摸了一阵子，很舒服，所以等他停手Bucky就弓起背催促他继续。“我老觉得你就是只猫。”Steve边说边打了很大一个呵欠，连趴在他胸口的Bucky都跟着起伏了。最后，他双手搂着Bucky的腰。

“睡觉，Bucky。”他说，Bucky闭上眼。

梦境很模糊，都是色彩，喧闹，笑声，咸涩的海水味，药味，好像还有卷心菜汤的香气。很亲切，让他安心，仿佛曾经对此熟识于心似地，曾经经历过这样的人生。

Bucky已经理解回忆的去留是随性而毫无预警的。有时候他看见的、听见的、触摸的、甚至闻到的东西都能带来一段回忆。当然只是闪回，不一定有来龙去脉也不一定是美好的片断，只是就那样浮现在他的脑海里；他有足够多的糟糕回忆，不需要再增添更多，所以他从不主动寻求。当回忆不出现他就沉浸在这一刻，不想过去，不想未来，满足地沐浴在穿透了脑中迷雾的短暂光芒里。他失去了一些东西，他知道，Steve说他受过伤，被折磨太甚，但他并没有变，还是那个人，还是那个Bucky。Bucky便认为只要Steve这样想，只要没有人再伤害他，就什么都可以不在乎了。

在Steve身边回忆起来的片断最多，迷雾经常会消散一下子，涌现许多好的回忆。Bucky又醒过来了，他想起梦里的气息是过去在布鲁克林他们还年轻时同居的公寓，Bucky在码头工作，回家时一身咸水味，Steve则会煮一锅卷心菜汤。瘦巴巴的，体弱多病的小Steve。

现在Steve既不瘦也不多病，闻起来倒和以前一样。Bucky把鼻子拱到Steve脖子上深吸气，汲取Steve那独一无二的、此刻又与Bucky混杂起来的气息。他想起昔日的笑声，Steve埋头于速描本，用一支永远削不好的铅笔画画，而Bucky则在那里擦鞋。鞋油的气味很重，还有他们用来擦拭的柠檬皮的气味，Steve速描本的潮味；他是在街角小店花一分钱买的那个不小心沾过水的速描本。

Bucky咕哝着，半梦半醒，现实与回忆交织。他觉得好热啊，Steve的呼吸吹到他脸上的头发很痒，环在他身后的胳膊也很有力。棉被早就被踢下床，Steve简直热得象个火炉。又热又汗湿，象以前病歪歪地发烧的Steve；曾经Bucky不断地担忧Steve会不会生病，稍微辛苦一点就要死掉之类，所以一直尽力连他那份一起承担，只要可以就试图挑起两个人的担子；Bucky从不将渴望付诸行动，从不，无论当他被Steve独一无二的气息包裹时小腹的火焰燃烧得多么炽烈。

现在他渴望的仍然是Steve。不论过了多少年，他变了多少，那个曾经是Bucky Barnes的男人已经淡化成什么样子了——Bucky的理智还是破碎的，还没有痊愈，然而他的身体很健全，诚实；身体想要的东西理智试图抗拒和否认，但在一片分崩离析中，他甚至无法理解何为“抗拒”。

Bucky本能地挺腰，变硬的器官在Steve温热的身体上摩擦。舒服极了，他又蹭了一下，再一下。这个行为带来的欣快感不断叠加着，蔓延到全身。

Steve抽了口气惊醒过来，被Bucky压着的腰抖了抖。Bucky更舒服了，他加快动作，喘着气，听见Steve的低吟。

“Bucky，不要这样。”Steve说着，两腿在Bucky身侧。他抓着Bucky的肩膀却没把他甩开，只是颤抖，呼吸困难，肌肉紧绷。

“Sir？”JARVIS出声，“你和Master Barnes的心跳指数突然加快许多。有什么事情吗？”

“没有。”Steve急促地回答；Bucky扭动着把脸埋进他的颈窝，追逐快感的脚步。为什么这么舒服，简直不可思议，无法想象，仿佛到了某个难以言喻的美妙境界里。

“需要我通知Mister Wilson？”JARVIS问。

“别告诉……JARVIS……什么事也没有！”Steve的话尾音猛地拔高，挺起腰抵着Bucky，滚烫的液体濡湿了内裤。就算隔着两层布料Bucky都感觉得到那份热度，让他象通了电似地颤栗。他尖叫着身体抽搐，有东西射了出来，都弄到Steve身上了。许久，他的眼睛仿佛什么都看不见，大脑也一片空白，然后他瘫软在Steve身上，精疲力尽，被欣快感包围着。Steve在他身下喘气，环抱着他的胳膊也在发抖。

“Bucky。”Steve说，声音轻得Bucky差点没听见。Bucky觉得满身是汗，粘乎乎的，太热，不过他实在不想动。

“Sir，按照事先设定，我已经联络了Mister Wilson。他让我转告您立刻到大厅去。”

“该死……”Steve嘀咕道。他想把Bucky弄下去，但Bucky嘤咛着不肯动，不想Steve就这样走掉。Bucky想睡了，想要Steve抱着他睡觉。“Bucky，我得走开一下，乖。”

Bucky发着牢骚被推到旁边，但又蹭回刚才Steve躺过的温暖的位置。Steve站起身，一边穿睡衣一边走远；他竖着肩膀，看起来怎么好像要去挨揍一样。Bucky觉得肯定是自己看错了。

然后他闭上眼睛，又睡着了。


End file.
